With All My Strength
by KitKat001
Summary: When Hermoine has no one to turn to but Ron and nowhere to go but to the battlfield, weather she lives or dies will be decided along with the lives of the people of the Wizarding world and Muggels alike. And she will fight...with all her strength.COMPLETE
1. Part 1

**With All My Strength**

          Hey!!! This is KitKat001 here, and I'm about to start up my fic! Okay, so lets have a little explanation about the story first. First of all, this story is about Hermoine. She is the one telling the story, when you see words such as 'I, Me,' and so on… Second of all, I have no idea why I am explaining all of this to you. Anyways, this story will require people to read and review. Sorry, let me say that again clears throat REVIEW. Anyways, without further ado, let me get on with the story, and I will remind you that I have other stories out there which I would be pleased if you read, and tell me what you think! So here goes nothing…

Disclaimer- I do not own Harry potter, nor do I own anything but some of the men and the plot of this story. Please, enjoy.

Part One

          All alone, I slip into a deep memory of which I cannot really remember. Did that sound at all weird to you? It made my body shiver. A memory that was lost and forgotten, and only once in a while coming into clear view. I had only been lying in bed for about an hour or two, when I realized that it was almost Holidays. I loved Holidays, because I was still able to stay in Hogwarts with Harry and Ron, but I didn't have to worry about my projects. I always loved doing projects though; it was just lately it seemed like too much was going on. 

          Someone had told me once, that if you love being with someone, then you should tell them. You should make it clear, so that what could possibly happen, always had the chance to. Harry had always been a brother to me. Always looking out for me, while I looked out for him. Sort of a 'you lean on me and I will dido'. It was an, 'I'll be there for you' relationship.

          And then there was Ron. Shy, blushing, Ron. A guy that I could trust with my life, if he ever held it in his hands. I would glance at him sometimes, and feel an empty hole in the pit of my stomach. Sometimes it hurt, and made me want to grab my belly so my insides wouldn't pour out, even though I knew it just felt it. When I hugged him, or he came close to me, the empty feeling would hit me harder, and I thought that maybe it was because I knew he wasn't with me in the way I wanted him to be.

          There was a cold whisper that hung in the air, calling out my name in long hollow shrieks that only I could hear. No one in their beds moved, and no one stirred from the noises I was hearing. They were becoming louder and louder, but I didn't know what was going on.

          People began to wake up, blinking their weary eyes and looking at the alarm clocks beside their beds. They were all murmuring softly to one another, but none to me. I was already out of bed, putting my hand on the cold doorknob and tugging at my nightgown.

          As I opened the door and started walking down the steps of the corridor, I heard a familiar voice from the common room. 

          "Bloody hell! How the hell did they get here? The broke the barrier!"

          In an instant I knew whom the voice belonged to. It was Ron, and he didn't sound too happy to see whatever was there waiting for him. Some more screams followed from some girls, and then gasps and cursing from some boys. I didn't want to keep going down the steps, but whatever it was, was coming up to get me.

          I pushed at the sides of a bag I was trapped in. I heard gasps and heavy breathing. Then I heard the whisper of a name that seemed to be trapped in with me.

          "Ron… Ron, Ron!" 

          Then I swallowed deeply. The voice was me, and I was calling to someone who couldn't hear me. Someone who might not even be alive. Then my mind pulled itself back to the image of a man. A dark itchy beard was lining his face, and shaggy hair that swung around his chin line. More men were there, helping him. As well as a dark blackened monster. It was tall and gangly with yellow scrunched up fingernails that had holes in them like something had been eating away at it. White eyes looked etched into the creature, and it had no pupil. It had two thin horns, almost like that of a mountain goat that curled and reached its chin. Its fur hung loosely around its ankles and elbows.

          But it wasn't the monster that stained my mind as much as the men. They were pushing us into boxes and bags, and loading us on carts. Their smiles were crooked and toothless. Good men, who had become traitors. 

          I was thrown into a cart, still in the bag they had put me in. The opening of the bag hung loose, so I started to wearily crawl out of it and look around. Other people were in the cart with me. It was wooden and had a cage around it. A dark dragon was pulling the cart and beginning to lift of the ground, as a tarp was thrown over our cage. It prevented the man from being able to hear people yelling at him, but it also prevented the wind to beat on our faces. 

          I found myself whispering for Ron again. Was he okay? Was he even alive?

          "Hermoine?" Said a familiar voice behind me.

          I turned and looked into Ron's deep eyes. Then I looked away. I had never really looked into Ron's eyes before. I had always looked into his eyes without thinking about it. Or maybe, it was because his eyes looked deep and protective. 

          "Thank god, Ron!" I gasped.

          Ron smiled at me. I couldn't help it anymore. I ran into his arms and hugged him tightly, as he leaned down so I could fully wrap my arms around his neck, and hugged me back.

          "What are we going to do, Ron?" I whispered into his ear.

          Ron hugged me even tighter and then loosened his grip. I let go and he straightened himself. 

          "Dumbledore always has protected Hogwarts well." Ron said. "They must have been able to break through the barrier, or something awful must have happened to Dumbledore."

          I shivered and looked around as Ron's eyes studied every face and corner. He then turned back to me and looked at me with confusion.

          "What is it?" I asked.

          "Is it just me…" Ron started, "or is everyone who was captured just from the Slytherin and Griffindor house?"

          I looked around. He was right. Neville, Pansy, Draco, and so many others. They were just from those two houses.

          Ron and I had sat together in a corner, just talking. We were wondering why it was only Griffindor and Slytherin, and we were wondering where Harry was. We were wondering where Ginny was as well. We were wondering so many things, but had no answers to give.

           The cart halted to a stop and I flung forward, scraping against the wooden floor. A man reached in and grabbed me by my hair, lifting me off the ground and holding me to his face. He stared me in the eye, still holding my hair close to my scalp, so I could feel his cold knuckles. She looked over and Ron had jumped up defensively, only to be knocked out cold by the handle of a long gun.

          I looked the man straight in the eyes. His eyes were cold, looking me up and down. Then he threw me to the ground and Ron had gained consciousness, trying to pull himself to his feet as he kept a watchful eye on me.

         "I like this one." The man said.

          I pulled myself up from the ground and looked at him with disgust written on my face. "What do you want from us?" I asked.

          "This isn't Hogwarts anymore." The man said. "We have humans and wizards alike, working against you and the armies of Dumbledore. Dumbledore is a threat you know."

           I forced myself to laugh. "Really? I never would have guessed."

           The man shot me a glance and continued. "You will be held with guns, wands and anything mixed with the world of man and magic. You have two options. Option A, is you do what we say, and you live a bit longer."

           "And option B?" Ron asked, gaining his composure.

           "You die. And you don't want to be an example of that, do you?" The man said, yet he waited for no reply. "Send them to their dungeon. You work for me now."

           I spat. "I rather die than work against Dumbledore."

          The man laughed. "I'm sorry, but you will be doing both." 

          How did you like? I have it all planned out, and all you need to do is Review. That's it! It's so simple! Read, and review! And while your waiting for the next chapter, check out my other stories and review to them too. I never tire of effective criticism, nor do I tire from just a, "This is cool. Write the next chapter." sort of a review. Who knows, you review to me, and I might review back to your story! (Most likely!) So come on people, ill only post if I get a review!


	2. Part 2

With All My Strength

          Okay, now here is where the story gets interesting. I decided to write about this sort of thing, just because. LOL! Anyways, some of the stuff can get really gross, so beware. I'm really just going to jump into it, not lead it on forever. Sort of make this chapter straight to the point. Anyways, here we go!

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or any bit of it, just the plot of this story. WOW! I own a plot! Anyways, here we go! Enjoy!

……………………………………………….

Part 2

          I was thrown to the ground, and I could literally hear the skin tear from my back. Everyone was thrown into something that looked like a prison, only dirtier. Ron scrambled over to me and helped me onto my feet.

          "They can't make us do anything… right?" I asked.

          Ron shot me the tiniest bit of a fake smile, but nothing more. He sat down and put his face in his hands.

          "What's wrong?" I asked. "You know we will get out of this!"

          He looked over to the side and was silent.

          "Come on, Ron. Don't let your hopes be demolished." I said.

          "God damn it, Hermoine!" He said in a rough shaky voice. "It my own shitty fault we are here! I should have silently gathered everyone out of the dormitories when I saw them, and then distracted them. But no, I'm too damn stupid to think about that."

          I put a hand on his shoulder. "Even you know that it wouldn't have been possible. They already saw you, they wouldn't let you escape."

          Neville walked over to us with uneasiness. He must have overheard our argument.

          "Hi." He managed to squeak out. "You know what they are going to do with us?"

          I looked over to Neville. "No. Do you?" I asked.

          Neville nodded. "I've been reading the paper. They were looking for Harry. They take people, do awful, terrible things to them, and then try to get them to say where he is." He said.

          Ron jumped up, almost knocking me over. "Where's Harry? We need to help him!"

          Neville looked to the ground. "Oh." He said sadly. "I was going to ask you the same thing."

          "What?" I asked.

          "Yeah um… they haven't found Harry. They haven't even found your sister, Ron." He said.

          Ron looked away. "Then they are safe?" Ron asked.

          No one answered. The silence was unbearable. Then I noticed that people were already being taken, to be asked questions, to work against Dumbledore. Soon, it was our turn, and I was grabbed, along with Ron and Neville.

          The men took us to a dark room and locked our hands against the wall, so we stood on little boxes to keep the strain off our arms. A man walked in and looked us over. I realized it was the same man who had grabbed me by my hair earlier. All I could do was glare at him, with deep hateful eyes.

          He took a knife, and cut from the bottom of my shirt, up through the middle so it hung loosely off my shoulders, exposing by stomach and bra.

          "I knew I liked you…" He said smugly. He moved in close to me and kissed me with his dirty mouth, and he smelled like death. He started moving his hands up along my stomach as I tried to push him away.

          "Leave her alone!" Ron yelled with anger.

          The man didn't listen, and he continued to move his hands wherever he pleased.

          The next thing I knew, Neville was out of the handcuffs that bound him, and with bleeding wrists, he continually punched the man on top of me. The man spun around and pushed Neville to the ground, punching him in the gut and face. He took the knife that he had used to cut off my shirt, and sliced through Neville's gut in a straight line.

          Neville froze momentarily, and then thrashed around on the ground coughing. He lurched forward and out of his mouth poured spools of blood. Globs of it splashed on the dirt, creating mud. His stomach was becoming empty as green and yellow fluids poured out rapidly, along with loose skin that fell from side to side.

          He looked at me with wide, pleading eyes, which seemed to be a pure white and he spoke softly. "Fight… please. Win and help everyone else. I know you can… You and Ron. Don't worry about me… I'm going to see my mom, I'm going to be fine… don't you worry."

          With those words in his mind, he smiled at me and fell backward, still spitting out blood. Then his eyes fell closed, and his mouth opened loosely, still with a small grin spread across his face, as Ron and I stared with horror on our faces.

          The picture was staining my mind. Neville's crumpled body, pouring out blood and fluids as he wore a mental grin on his face. I looked toward the man who sat there pointing and laughing at Neville's body.

          "Bastard…" I whispered. "BASTARD!" I screamed at him.

          He moved toward me and slapped my face hard. "So I take it you two know where Harry Potter is?"

          "No." Ron said.

          The man looked over to him. "No? You were his best friends, right?" He asked.

          "Yes, but we don't know where he is." Ron answered simply.

          The man slapped my face again. "Are you sure your answer is no?"

          Ron nodded and he proceeded to slap my face repeatedly, swearing and cursing each time. I felt blood trickle down my cheek and I spat in the mans face. He slapped me again and my face flung back, exposing its bleeding side to Ron. I hear Ron's knuckles crack, but he said nothing.

          Then he spoke. "Inflicting pain on her is of no use to you. If you wanted me to say the right answer, wouldn't you hurt me instead?"

          "No, Ron!" I said. "Stay out of it."

          The man tossed a glance at me and then walked over to Ron, taking a stick and hitting Ron in the face, head, neck and stomach, and all over his chest repeatedly, like he was a punching bag.

          "Stop, that's enough." Said a voice. I looked over and a man was sitting in the corner of the room. A man I hadn't noticed was there before.

          But the other man kept thrashing like a wild animal, thickening and hardening his blows as he built in anger.

          "Stop!" The other man said. Then he stood up and immediately the one, who was hitting Ron, stopped.

          "Why?" He asked.

          "Because, these two know more about Harry Potter than anyone. We can not kill them." Then he looked at me. "Take these two to the tracking room. Have tags burned into their skin. They only last for a week, so if it takes longer than that, be sure to refresh them. Treat them as friends. They will find it worthwhile to help us." He said.

          I knew he wasn't talking to the other man. He was talking to us at that last part. And no way would it be worthwhile to give away Harry's secrets to help them, nor to go against Dumbledore. I only looked at Ron, who lay there dangling, covered in his own blood, breathing heavily. At that moment I didn't know what to do.

……………………………………………………………….

          Hey again! Short chapter I think… oh well. Romance hits in the next chapter I think, so be ready! I know this one was a little hard, but the gore stops for a bit after, until the ending. Be prepared! Anyways, please review, and I've noticed people are doing shout outs, so I decided I would. I know that some of these people haven't reviews to this particular story, but they have to other ones so they deserve recognition.

**Shout outs:**

LuCkY-DuCkY03: Thanks so much for your support! I am behind you 100% if you ever write a story, and people, this review was so sweet! Thanks you again, and use your gift of writing to allow people to see your idea's. Trust me, I was like you, just reading the stories once. I am so thankful I finally decided to put my stories on fanfiction!

goody2sho: You read all my stories in one night! Thanks so much! I hope I wasn't boring you! I know what you mean about the stomach thing when Hermoine speaks about Ron, that's why I added it! I get that feeling too!

Scary Person: You were the first person to ever review to my work! THANKS! Tear You had very constructive criticism and you said it so nicely! Thank you, I've been applying your critique every day!

Shamenqueen101: Thanks so much for your support. I'm so happy we kept in touch for a while and supported each other! Hey people, read her story, you wont regret it!

Kara Black: Thank you Kara. Your words were simple and meant a lot! You review often and I love hearing from you! Please, review soon!

Dude(): You had nothing but nice things to say to me. Thank you, you made my day a happy one!

Little Miss CraZy: You gave me so many reviews and I loved hearing from you every time! Thank you! I love to have consistent viewers!

Shellbug: Thanks for your guesses, good ideas and of course your review. It was highly appreciated.

Horsemaster1: I loved how you didn't want to tell whom you thought the stranger was, and then you did in the end! It was so funny, I loved it! Anyways, thanks for the review, id love to hear from you again!

Missgrace: Thanks for your review, I added like you wanted! Hehehe! 

GinnyPotter08: I thought Ginny/Harry fans would like it! Oh! Wait till you see what happens next!

/


	3. Part 3

With All My Strength

          Hey guys I've been so busy! I have been working hard and I haven't had really any time to update, so please forgive me. This chapter is a bit longer than the other ones, just because you guys have been waiting so long! So here we go!

Disclaimer- I only own the plot. I don't own Harry Potter.

 …………………………….

Part 3

          I woke up on the ground of a small room. They must have knocked me out. I felt alone and scared, but then when I looked to my left, Ron was laying a couple inches away, so I didn't feel so alone any more. He was tattered and beaten up, and our room had brown-red walls and two small mattresses and a table. It had no windows, and one closed door with bars around it.

          Ron groaned and I looked over at him but he didn't move at all. I sat up and struggled to get to my feet, pulling his limp body on top of the mattress. There were two small bowls, plates and cups, over in a corner along with a small washcloth. So this was treating us well? I walked over and picked up the washcloth, and stood by a water pump that dripped droplets of water into a bucket beneath it. I pushed down on the pump and the water streamed out into the bowl I placed beneath it. Then I took the washcloth and dipped it in the water, returning to Ron where I wiped it softly over his cuts, dabbing them clean.

          All Ron did was twitch a bit and then lay relaxed, moaning when it hurt so much he couldn't bear to be quiet. When I was finished, I walked over to a spoon and looked at my face in it, cleaning my cuts as well. Then I brushed through my hair with my fingers, and fell on top of the musty, hard mattress, falling asleep.

………….

          He was sitting up when I woke again. He was looking at a wall, chips of paint peeling off of it and dark blood stains around the bottom. A tally was near the bottom, scratched into the paint, listing the days as they followed before the person was put to a never-ending rest.

          Ron was counting the tally, mouthing the words to himself and as he reached the end he sighed out the number sixty-two and looked over to me.

          "Your awake?" He asked.

          I nodded and crawled over to him, resting against his chest and wrapping his arms around me for a sense of comfort.

          "I'm glad you're all right." He said finally.

          I smiled weakly. "And I, you."

          There was a knock on the door and it opened, revealing a man who stood behind the bars staring at us. He unlocked a small door just big enough to slip food under, through the bottom of the bars.

          "Here is your food you damned things. Questioning starts in two hours. We need to know where that Harry Potter boy is. Don't worry, he will be safe." He said gruffly.

          I laughed a bit. "Bull shit." I whispered so he couldn't hear me.

          Ron looked down at me and then looked back at the man, "All right." He said.

          The man left the room.

          "They haven't found Harry yet…" I said getting up and walking over to the table where I put my hands to hold my shaking body.

          "We can thank god for that." Ron said standing up. "Nor have they found Ginny. They must have been together, maybe when Dumbledore warned him? Then they ran off to hide until he is ready to fight and save the rest of the captives?"

          I shrugged. "Maybe… but maybe something awful happened."

          Ron came up close behind me. "I doubt that, Hermione." Then he put his hand on my cheek and turned me to face him.

          I looked deep into his eyes and whispered, "God, Ron. I'm so confused."

          He brought his face closer to mine and said, "I don't know anything Hermione. All I know is that I love you."

          I looked deep into his eyes, losing all my fears and worries, and then I whispered, "I love you so much, Ron Weasley."

          He kissed my lips softly, and then moved against me harder, pushing me against the wall as my back slid down, our lips never breaking their contact. Then I realized what I was doing. I was kissing Ron.

          The thought had never occurred to me, that maybe, I was only doing this for a comfort deep down inside. To know someone was there to hold me. But I _had_ experienced these feelings for him before. Was he kissing me out of comfort? But no… he said he had loved me hadn't he? Was it all really love?

          I noticed about halfway through my thoughts, which we began to get more into our kisses, with long deep moments, and sooner or later I wouldn't be able to stop. Pushing Ron up from on top of me, I saw his deep caramel eyes smile down on me.

          "Hermione…" He whispered.

          "I wont be able to stop, Ron." I said.

          He laughed, "You're right," He said sitting up.

          I could tell he was feeling what I was feeling, as he lay with his legs spread out loosely in front of him. He was feeling a small twinge of guilt. Had we really wanted this? Then he sighed and closed his eyes, leaning against the wall.

          "You know what, Hermione?" He asked quietly, "I was thinking, and I really do."

          I looked over out of the corner of my eye. I pushed my hair back and lifted my shoulders slightly. "Really do, what?"

          Ron smiled and without another word he rolled onto one of the musty mattresses. Then, after about five minutes of silence he murmured, "… love you."

          It was the end of our conversation. He fell asleep, leaving me there to think about what it all meant. I had meant it. I knew I had. I just had this feeling he hadn't… but he admitted he did. I crawled on top of his back and lay overtop of him silently. I wasn't tired, and I was waiting for that man. The one who was coming to question us.

………………………

          He came. He had a long red, rusty beard with hard, cold brown eyes in which he used to peer at us and deep into our souls. He took out his wand, jet black as night and thin, with an added silver handle and an imprint of Voldemort's symbol on the side.

          I had awakened Ron as I heard the door open, and I pretended to be on the other side of the room, sipping for a cup full of water. He came in just as Ron pulled his weary body up. No one spoke. We were waiting for the man in front of us to first.

          "I'm you friend." The man finally said. "Me name is Walter. I'll be question'in you for today." His accent was strong, yet his voice was rough. He wanted us to believe that he wouldn't tell anyone what we said? Fat chance. He came close to my face and his breath poured over his fat lips, with a beer soaked pungent smell.

          Ron was on the other side of the room, and he jerked a little when Walter came close to me. He wanted to grab the man and ring his neck. His knuckles turned white as he gripped the white sheets, which had lost their colour and turned to a spilled yellow and brown colour.

          "Ye gonna tell me whuts goin' on?" He asked.

          I let a smile pour over my lips. "What on earth are you talking about?"

          He frowned. "Little miss, ye eyes dun' deceive mine." He laughed. "Ye know, and ye gonna tell me by the end of it all."

          I rolled my eyes. "Okay, so when the end of it all supposedly comes, are you going to tell me what the hell you're talking about?"

          He paused and came unbearably close to me. "Ye know. Ye know the name of the boy. He's yer friend, yes?"

          "Okay, so this boy is a friend? Like you are? You know, one of those people who walk into rooms, plop down beside you and talk about something you have no clue about, and then expect you to tell them your life story?" I asked.

          The man moved away from me. "It ain't gonna be as easy to get this out of yer mouths, I see?"

          I clenched me teeth. "If I knew what you wanted me to say, then you would be a bit farther along now wouldn't you?"

          Finally the man drew a long breath of air and let it out slowly. I could still smell his breath, filling the air. I felt the back of my lungs tingle. The smell was revolting.

          "Yer friends name is, Harree Potter." He growled.

          Ron and I said nothing. Walter said nothing. There was nothing to say, and the room grew dead quiet like souls from the outside of our closed doors were swimming through the room. How many more classmates had to die? Harry had ro come soon… he had to save everyone.

…………………………….

…………………………….

…………………………….

          Again, I am sorry I haven't reviewed in a while, and I'm sorry this chapters a bit short. I have tons of homework to do. Please review and tell me your thoughts!

          Your friend, Kit


	4. Part 4

With All My Strength

          Hey guys, I'm sorry it has been such a long time since I have updated. It's been all of this school and all of the work! I am very sorry and I can't express it enough. I still remember all of my reviewers and you guys are the greatest! Without any further delay, here is my next chapter.

Disclaimer- I only own the plot, not Harry Potter. Please don't sue me. I'm your friend!

…………….

Part 4

          When Walter left, Ron and I had sat talking about old time's and Harry.

          "I don't think he is going to come, Hermione." Ron said finally.

          "What?" I gasped. "How can you give up faith in Harry? He has never let us down before!"

          "Someone will prevent him from coming. It's what they want anyways. Harry isn't that stupid. He is going to come and they will kill him and then kill all of us, in one shot. If he waits and thinks of a proper plan, or doesn't come, then we have a longer time to live. I thought you would know that, with all your book smarts." Ron replied.

          "No. You're being crazy." I said. "NO." I couldn't help it anymore. All the anger, all the fear, poured out of my body in one sudden flip and I ended up crying upon Ron's shoulders. He was warm and his arms felt good wrapped tightly around me.

          "It's all right, Hermione." Ron said in a less than sure voice.

          I shuddered and then whispered, "No, it isn't…" As silently as possible.

          When I lifted my head to look him in the eyes, his view was warily concentrated on a far off corner. He was avoiding my eyes, he was avoiding the thought that maybe, if he looked in my eyes, he would see too much in them. What would he see? The fear I held? The determination? What was it that I was holding in my eyes, trying to hide from everyone? All I was doing was hiding it from myself.

          "If Harry isn't going to do anything…" I said softly, turning Ron's head toward mine and staring into his eyes, "Then I guess I'll have to do something myself."

          Ron pouted with those smooth lips of his, peering at me with a hint of humour in his eyes. I concentrated on his Adams apple as he spoke.

          "All right," He breathed. "What do you expect you are going to do? Just run out of here and save all of us? You can think it 'Mione, but its not that easy."

          I glanced over at the barred doors and brought myself so close to him that while he was sitting, I stood on my knees, feeling his chest movements from his breathing, move against my stomach. Then I sat down half on his lap and tilted my head down as I brought his chin up. Our noses touched and I blinked away any thought of a fountain of tears that were on the verge of pouring out.

          "Nothing is ever easy." I whispered.

          He moved forward to kiss me and I moved away slightly, teasing.

          "I told you. It's not easy."

          He laughed and pulled me forward again, ignoring my teasing and pulling me into a kiss.

          "Stop making me want you." He said playfully.

          I only laughed. "You do that to yourself."

          His lips parted and he looked at me with those tired eyes. They showed the compassion of someone who knew exactly what I was feeling, and had seen too much in his life. I knew he hadn't seen the start of it, but I had a feeling that he was on the verge of exploding as well. Not with tears like mine, but with anger hidden deep within him, making him want to kill any one of Voldemorts men with his own bare, torn hands. Although we all wanted to do that, his eyes told me that not only did he want to, but also he would.

          I stood up as he leaned in again, and missed my lips, kissing my chin.

          "Sorry," I laughed, "but I have to go."

          Ron stood up looking me over. "Your not serious?" He asked.

          I nodded.

          "I'll come with you." He answered.

          My thoughts were mixed up. What exactly was I going to do? Then the thought hit me. I was going to fight Voldemort. I was going to get all of my friends and peers out of here. I was going to find Harry and Ginny. I was going to win.

………….

          It took no less than three hours to finally blast a hole large enough for Ron and I to crawl through by using a large range of spells. Stupid gits forgot to take our wands… or at least they thought since it was night we didn't have them on us. What sane person doesn't carry a wand at night? Ron, perhaps. Okay, maybe I am the only person who did, but you cant blame me for wanting to have my safety. What, with Harry always being in danger, who wouldn't expect one person of our happy little trio to carry a wand. It's only for protection after all.

          Ron says its madness. Bloody madness. Does everything have to be bloody with him? I sighed while thinking all of this. Was there any way I would be able to beat Voldemort?

……………

          "You think I'm not sane?" I asked Ron as we continued to crawl through the tunnel I was making in the wall. It was awful squishy in there, not much arm room to conduct me spells at all, really. Ron was making me angry. I was cramped, hot, and worried. I was scared and sad, and well… no one could really blame me right?

          "I think you're sane." Ron said nodding. "Just with the word 'in' placed at the front."

          I faked a laugh. "Oh, very funny, next wonder of the universe."

          He was silent.

          I sighed and continued spitting the same spell out of the end of my wand.

          "Are you almost finished?" He asked.

          I glared at him.

          "Sorry." He said silently. "Are you tired?"

          I nodded. All of the sudden my eyelids felt as if they weighed a hundred pounds. Ron pulled me close to him; closer than I already was. I moved under him and he lay on top of me, both of us closing our eyes. We were exhausted.

          "Are you ready to fight Voldemort?" Ron asked.

          "Mmm? Oh, oh yeah. I think…" I muttered.

          His breathing had slowed and it had gotten deeper. He was asleep. So was I.

………….

A/N: I know this chapter might have been confusing, but I know what I am doing. Lets see… the characters may seem a bit out of themselves, but I don't know, I'm sort of struggling with my thoughts on this story right now. Sorry for the delay, once again. Thank you to all my reviewers who are still there for me, I know that I would be loosing my patience with myself if I were you, but thank you because it means the world and more to me. I would do shout outs to all of you but since there are quite a few of you from this story and my other ones, I cant really do it because I don't have the time. Special thanks to all of you I guess; you guys rock!

Your very sorry friend,

    Kit


	5. Part 5

With All My Strength

          First of all, I would like to say that I am really absolutely truly sorry for the hold up on these chapters! I really had to much to do, so much to worry about, and I just finished my very first fanfic, so that I would have more time to work on and finish this one, considering I have two new stories I wanna write (one about the adorable Fred and George Weasley and another about Hermione and Ron- If everything goes according to plan) and as well, after I finished that story I went on a camping trip where my parents got extremely annoyed with me as I talked about Harry Potter to Taka (my friend who went) whenever I talked, read Harry Potter whenever I read (which was extremely often and I loved reading chapters aloud to Taka –she gasps, laughs and screams at all the right parts- and made up a numerous supply of inside jokes. While on that camping trip, I noticed my urge to write and I NEEDED to write fanfiction. Not only do I have more to add to those two progressing stories of mine I haven't yet put up, but now Taka and I have had many dreams and thoughts of future one-shots, so keep posted! Anyways, that's enough about me, I'd like to get on with the story, but there is one more thing I want to ask:

HPFanatic04, when you have put up your stories, tell me in a review please, I want to read them so badly and be there like you are for me! And to all you reviewers out there, thanks for all your support!

Disclaimer- Even though I do own that extremely long and possibly boring authors note -that most of you probably skipped- at the starting of this chapter, I would like to tell you that I don't own Harry Potter. Thanks, now let me move on…

………………………

Part 5

          No matter how crammed and hot and scared I felt at this moment, I couldn't deny that the feeling of waking up with a sleeping Ron laying with his arms, lazily over me, was the greatest feeling I had ever come to know. Besides a rock that crammed into my lower back, and the sweat that I felt in the hollow, cramped area, which began to make me feel a tad closterphobic, I was quite comfortable.

          Ron groaned and I felt him move against me, his hand running up and down the side of my shoulder, his thumb creating movements of tiny circles that massaged my arm.

          "Ron…" I moaned from utter exhaustion. "Ron, wake up."

          His eyes blinked open and he stared up at me. "'Mione?" He muttered. "Oh…"

          I smiled slightly. "We have to keep going."

          "We almost out?" He asked, crawling off me.

          "Yah. I can feel it." I said, staring into his eyes. "Almost there."

          He smiled and I began to work at the wall again. I kept telling myself, _almost there Hermione, I can feel it… You can do it, just keep going girl… going to save lives, you are._

          A large cracking noise and a humungous crack in the wall made me suddenly aware of the freight of a cave-in. I waited soundlessly, Ron just as quiet, as the ceiling seemed to crumble slightly, cramming us in lower to the ground. I pushed a rock at the crack and a bit of sunlight peered in at me. We were almost there…

          "Hermione," Ron began with a shaky voice. "What happens when that man comes in to question us again, and we aren't there?"

          I gulped. "We're going to get out in less than five minutes. Just hold out, Ron…"

          I couldn't see Ron's head from behind me, but I had a feeling he was nodding.

          I gave a giant heave at the wall, pushing the remainder of the stones that blocked us from the outdoors away. I fell into a heap on the ground, trembling, but free. … That is, until I realised what I had done.

          Ron crawled out after me, a bit more graceful and less of a smashing entrance that I had made, but clumsy all the same. He let out yell and then jumped to his weary, shaking, feet.

          I looked up.

          I quickly looked back down.

          I looked up again – this had to be a dream.

          Nope. Not a dream.

          I looked back down again, and then closed one eye and peered up, wincing slightly at the mere thought of what I was seeing.

          Voldemort.

          He laughed as I got to my feet. Strung on the walls were four familiar bodies. On the far left, a boy with bright green eyes which were slightly open as if it was strained, black hair that twisted and turned and curled. Beside him, to the right, was a redhead like Ron. In-fact, she was Ron's sister. Ginny.

          I gasped. No mistaking this woman who hung there, very much alive and fuming with anger. Professor McGonagol. She seemed to have been caught off guard, because she had the bags under her eyes like she had awakened from a stunning spell and she had no signs of marks to indicate struggle. Next to her, was a limp body that showed no life at all. If it weren't for a sudden twitch that he gave, I would have thought he was dead. Colin Creevey.

          Voldemort put on a huge twisted smile, that didn't suit his crooked scabbed face.

          "Finally, all of Harry Potter's friends are here to witness his fall. His death!" He sneered with relish.

          "NO!" I yelled. "**_NO._** I have come to fight you."

          Ron looked over at me and attempted to pull me back by my waist, but I flung out my wand, indicating that I wanted to do this, and stepped forward.

          "Oh? A little girl? I have no time for little girls." Voldemort raved.

          "You know what, people who talk too much never do get the task done, do they? Stall for time, that's all it is." I said quickly. There was no time to think, now that fresh waves of adrenaline pumped through my body. "_Little, this!"_ I screamed.

          I lurched forward and transfigured the nearest object –which was a chair- and turned it into an armoured plate.

          "_Accio, Armour!"_ I yelled. It flew to me and I hastily put it over my head and down onto my chest and then I screamed, "_Wusterium Collosum!"_

          A jet of white light came out from my wand and hit Voldemort, who seemed to have a shocked expression on his face. He merely grunted as it hit him, and his mouth curved back into a smile.

          I thought about Harry. The only way we had a chance was with Harry.

          "_Accio Firebolt! Accio Harry's Wand!" _I said quietly.

          "You silly girl, you don't know what your doing anymore, do you?" He smirked.

          "I do." I said sternly.

          "Humph." He huffed. "Sure you do. If you're going to be like that the whole time, I should just get rid of you…" He muttered, pulling out his wand. "_Avada K-"_

_          "NO!"_ Harry yelled, trying to get out from the chains. "No, you're business is with me, is it not?"

          "I don't care, Potter. I'll kill you slowly. You just wait." Voldemort hissed.

          I could feel the door open from behind me with a sudden rush, Harry's wand and Firebolt springing into my hands.

          "What the-" Voldemort began again.

          "Talk is small." I hissed at him.

          Then I threw Harry's wand into his outstretched hand, as his green eyes seemed to find their hope once again. Doing a complex incantation, he got out of his bindings and hopped atop his Firebolt, throwing himself up into the air and rushing back down straight at Voldemort.

          "YOU! GIRL!" Voldemort hissed at me. "YOU DID THIS!" He screamed. "_Crucio…"_

I couldn't hear the rest of his curse however; I was now doubled over, screaming in an immense pain that seared through my every cell… my every being. It was short however, for McGonagol had seemed to get out from her bindings, and was now muttering a counter curse, Ron rushing to my side.

          I tried to stand but found my legs didn't want to move. Ron put an arms around me and rocked me back in forth, whispering into my ear.

          "Shh… don't move. It's going to be okay. Harry got out McGonagol's wand from the bottom of her robes, he's armed her and now he's fighting Voldemort outside." He whispered like he was filling me in.

          "What are you talking about, I was barley on the ground for a minute!" I said, starting to struggle away from him.

          "You blacked out, 'Mione. From the pain." He said gently.

          I stared at him. "Harry!" I gasped suddenly, and leapt from the ground.

          Ron and I went outside in a hurry, the wind becoming evidently colder as it smashed against my face. I watched a battered Harry; struggle to stay up into standing position, and a laughing Voldemort, who also looked worse-for-wear, but having the upper hand none-the-less.

          "HARRY!" I yelled suddenly, "USE WHAT WAS GIVEN TO YOU!"

          Ron stared over at me. "What do you mean?" He asked.

          I looked over into his eyes. "I don't know… I just said it without thinking. I didn't even mean it…"

          He silenced me with a quick kiss and then looked up to Harry again with a jolt of fear in his eyes.

          "GO HARRY! YOU CAN DO IT!" Ron yelled.

          Harry seemed to glow in a radiant red at that moment. A hat fell from the sky, falling atop his head and not fully over it because his ears stopped it. A familiar looking bird had dropped the familiar black hat. Fawkes, and the Sorting Hat.

          "Dumbledore is here, Voldemort. He has sent me what I need to complete my task of killing you!" Harry said triumphantly.

          "Oh! He has sent an ugly bird and a ratty hat then, has he? Like last time, in the Chamber of Secrets…" Voldemort began.

          "You forget one thing, Voldemort." Harry yelled.

          "And what is that, then?"

          "I beat you then, like I will now."

          Harry took off the tattered hat and held it there for a moment, clasping a hand to his forehead as though his scar burned. It probably was burning. He then threw a hand into the hat, searching deeply and then pulling out what seemed to be a tiny bottle, with a message inside. Harry paused, reading the message through the glass on the bottle, and then nodded. He lifted his eyes to Voldemort smiled.

          "Hermione! MOVE NOW!" Harry yelled to me, and he motioned towards Voldemort instead of away.

          In an instant, I knew what to do: Hold him down.

          What seemed like an impossible thing to even think about was now my task. A large task that I had no choice but to continue with. I made a lunge at Voldemort, and hit him, making him and I fall over, his disgusting skin brushing against mine as he struggled to stand with my hands pushing him down.

          He reached for his wand, but I kicked it away with my foot and I heard Harry yell instructions to Ron, telling him to go and retrieve Ginny and Colin. I stared into Voldemorts eyes with complete and utter disgust.

          His eyes… I can't explain them. How can you explain the worst feeling one could ever feel? The worst picture one could ever see? The worst scream one could ever hear? And how could you count all of that up, into one emotion, which surged through your gut and body. You couldn't imagine it.

          But then, you could see the fear in his eyes, flashing. No one more deserving for fear, I thought. His eyes flickering from me, to his wand. His hands rustling, reaching, lifting, falling hard upon the back of my head…

……………….

          I knew I had been knocked out this time. I awoke to the most terrible scream I could have ever heard: A shrill voice that boxed inside my head and bounced about the walls in my mind.

          I opened my eyes to see Harry, getting up from the ground and a crumpled body of Voldemort that was turning to mist before my eyes, as Harry turned and smiled at me. He gave me a flash of a weak smile and fell forward onto his knees, his eyelids drooping, and he dropped onto the ground in front of me.

          I smiled too. And then, without warning, I collapsed as well, right beside my best friend.

…………………

          It was a weird feeling, waking up in a soft bed inside the Hogwarts castle. Dumbledore was at the foot of Harry's bed, talking to him calmly.

          "Dumbledore?" I said aloud.

          He turned to me and smiled. "Miss Granger, how nice to see you awake at last."

          I jumped up quite suddenly, and almost toppled over on unsteady legs. "How DARE you leave us!" I said shrilly, sounding a lot like Miss Weasley.

          "Oh no, Miss Granger. I did not leave you at all. Please, sit and we can talk about this. Lie back in bed, and I can tell you what has happened." He said with the same calm air as always.

          I obeyed what he said, only because I thought if I hadn't, my legs would have collapsed under my weight.

          Dumbledore now took a place at the foot of my bed and smiled down at me.

          "Miss Granger, you were highly brave back there. I was there all along, you just couldn't see me." He explained. "If Voldemort knew I was there, he would have killed all of your fellow students. They are all fine, if you were wondering, although extremely hungry. The only student we have lost was Neville…" He broke off shaking his head warily.

          I bit my lip. "What about-"

          "Ron had just finished being healed about a week ago. Harry is almost ready to be let out, along with you when you feel ready." He said, answering all my questions. "Please rest Miss Granger."

          Without another word, Dumbledore stood up and walked out of the room, giving Harry a wink as he passed by.

I lay back in my bed staring up at the ceiling for a good hour, thinking. Harry got up and sat beside me on the edge of my bed.

          "You okay?" He asked.

          I nodded.

          He kissed my forehead and hugged me.

          "You're a great friend, Hermione." He whispered and he stood up. "Rest up a bit, you look a tad pale. I'm going to dinner."

          I nodded and watched him leave, and no sooner had I hear the door slam, I was asleep.

…………………

          I felt his body, warm against mine. His chest overtop of mine, rubbing in soft motions as he crawled in on top of me. I opened my eyes to see startling calm eyes. Ron.

          "I missed you…" I whispered.

          "Oh god," Ron began, "I was worried Hermione."

          I smiled and felt my face flush. He smiled back and started to kiss my lips softly and quickly. Another second later, we were deep in a passionate kiss. I closed my eyes tightly and brought him closer to my body.

          He rolled off to the side of me, just holding me close. He wrapped his arms around my waist and kissed my lips once more.

          "I love you." He whispered.

          "I love you, Ron Weasley." I said in return.

          We both fell asleep, wrapped in each other's arms. We were safe at last, and so was everyone else. We were alone together, and in love forever and always. My biggest worry, was that we wouldn't be receiving homework because of the event… and I didn't even care much about that at this time. We were asleep and lost in dreams of one another, and a bond that even an incredibly rough time, couldn't break. It had only made us stronger.

………..

………….

…………….

………….

……….

          Hello, I guess that this chapter was a bit fast paced, but that's it! This was the end of the story and I really hope you guys enjoyed it. Thanks for reading and reviewing and stay posted for my next stories. You guys are great!

-Kit


End file.
